


Stress relief

by Missheartofglass



Series: Dani and Jamie one shots [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dani Clayton - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass
Summary: Dani has a hard day at work, having been left alone to deal with the shop for the day, and is in desperate need of some stress relief. Luckily, the best form of stress relief lays beside her in bed that night in the form of her girlfriend Jamie. With a release of orgasm, comes an intense release of emotions.PURE SMUT.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Series: Dani and Jamie one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109870
Kudos: 47





	Stress relief

Dani’s been stressed all day. With having to deal with vandalised plant pots and a particularly aggravating customer on her own, she’d been suffering with a lingering headache for almost six hours. 

Jamie couldn’t help having to go into town for a meeting, in fact Dani was grateful for how organised her girlfriend kept their finances, however, this didn’t change the bothersome thudding at the back of her skull increasing throughout the day as she ran the shop on her lonesome.

Now, as she lays in bed, at last, she still can’t help her mind running marathons around every task she has to complete tomorrow. Dani is desperate to relieve this stress, and as Jamie climbs into bed beside her, she thanks the heavens for blessing her with a woman whom is possibly the best stress reliever of all. 

She waits for Jamie to come closer, situating in the same position she does every night – her face right in front of Dani’s with her arms wrapped around the blondes waste – and once she is exactly where she wants her, Dani starts her journey to ecstasy by shuffling her body further against Jamie. 

The brunette is wearing a v-neck sleep shirt and the most scandalous shorts Dani has ever set her eyes on, she leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on her Jamie’s exposed collarbone, and receives a delighted hum in response. 

“You not tired?” Jamie asks sweetly, knowing how hard her girlfriends day has been alone at the shop.

“Nah,” Dani breathes out before placing another, harder, kiss on Jamie’s chest, “you could probably tire me out though.”

“Oh you think?” Jamie teases, pushing Dani away from her breastbone so she can roll onto the blonde with ease, “I reckon I could, yeah.”

Dani audibly sighs as she watches Jamie smirk down at her, she hasn’t even touched her yet and her headache is already vacating. They kiss for a little while, letting their tongues dance together in a rehearsed routine they’ve perfected over the years.

It isn’t long before Jamie is tugging at Dani’s nightie and pulling it over her head, now in just her panties, Dani is a vision of beige gold and pink. Jamie lowers her head onto her lovers breasts, enveloping each nipple carefully between her teeth, she smiles as she feels them harden in unison with Dani’s grateful moans. 

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for clearing up those pots, actually,” Jamie whispers into Dani’s ear playfully before tugging it with her teeth and descending her lips down Dani’s already writhing body. 

“I love you so much,” Dani huffs out her appreciation, she truly adores the woman on top of her with every fibre of her body. 

“I love you too,” her lovers voice responds sincerely.

“Show me,” Dani orders, pushing Jamie’s head down towards her throbbing centre with a type of urgency reserved only for the bedroom. 

Jamie doesn’t have the heart to tease Dani tonight, to make fun of her intense arousal, or spend her time winding the blonde up with torturous foreplay. Her girlfriend needs her, she senses it with ease, kisses a path down a smooth stomach before pulling at underwear and discarding them on the floor. The sight she’s met with is the definition of sexy, “you’re so wet,” she says before she blows on the glistening folds in front of her, knowing how it’ll make Dani quiver. 

Quiver she does, and a delighted squeak escapes her mouth just afterwards as Dani feels Jamie drag her tongue slowly through her folds. The way the brunette eats her out is sublime, and always consumed in her own hunger and love for Dani and how she tastes. With a tongue working magic against her clit and delicate fingertips readying her for penetration, Dani releases a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. As she exhales and whines pleasantly at the building sensation between her thighs, she feels her cheeks wet with tears.

This isn’t the first time she’s cried during sex, Jamie really is that good, but the unexpected release of emotion is new and somewhat sensational. The way her girlfriend can release all her built up stress with just her dexterous fingers and tongue is extraordinary to Dani. She reaches her hand down to Jamie’s head, intertwines her fingers in brown curls, and feels Jamie’s response form as a delightful vibration against her pussy. 

Two fingers make their way into her with certainty, Jamie always knows when Dani is ready, has a talent for measuring just how much is too much for her girlfriend to take. The blonde groans with greed as fingers curl inside her and hit her G-spot, stroking in a pattern with Jamie’s tongue.

Jamie can feel Dani’s walls growing tighter around her fingers, she sucks her clit into her mouth and looks up to find Dani’s eyes, she loves watching her come. 

Their gazes meet, and Jamie’s brows furrow as she sees the tears streaming down her girlfriends cheeks. Before she can pull away, Dani is pushing her further into wetness and begging, “don’t stop I’m so close.”

Jamie obliges, though slightly distressed by the sight of her girlfriend crying, and plunges her fingers in deeper, harder, and faster. She remains at a quickened pace as Dani moves beneath her erratically. She pulls Dani’s clit once more with her lips and the suction tips the blonde over the edge. 

“Jamie!” She screams, not in the least caring about the neighbours, “baby don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.”

The orgasm is long and sweet, and immensely well-deserved. With her headache completely subsided, and her chest heaving as she tries to steady her breaths, Dani pulls Jamie up to her lips. They kiss with a ridiculous amount of passion, Dani feeling so in love and grateful, Jamie wanting to ensure the tears she had witnessed were of good descent. 

“Are you okay?” Jamie questions, her voice is a whisper and coated in care and worry. 

“Yeah,” Dani pecks her girlfriend once more, she can’t get enough of tasting herself on Jamie’s lips, “I just really needed you.”

“I see that,” Jamie laughs smugly, pulling her fingers finally out of Dani. They both groan at the wet sound it makes, and as Jamie pulls her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them clean, Dani’s certain she could come again just from watching her girlfriend lick the wetness off her fingers. 

“You are so incredibly sexy,” Dani says, her voice still breathless whilst she comes down from the intense high of her orgasm. 

“Did I tire you out?” Jamie asks as she kisses lovingly at the blondes salted neck and jaw. 

Dani laughs, astounded at how her lover could remain so humerus during sex, she nods her head though, and blushes at the proud look it inflicts on Jamie’s face, “what about you though?” she says sweetly as Jamie moves off her. 

“You can make it up to me in the morning Poppins,” the brunette whispers before stretching out her arm and inviting Dani into her embrace, she pecks her on the forehead, and feels Dani smile against her shoulder as they both drift off into sleep.


End file.
